EL COLMILLO Y LA LUNA
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Entre los episodios 11 y 12. Después de que el grupo perdiera a cheza, se decidieron a seguir adelante y recuperarla mas en su camino se encontraran…con alguien muy importante para kiba, ella les contara la razón por la que tiene que ser el quien llegue.


**El colmillo y la luna**

_Bien esta historia es un one-shot que se me ocurrió gracias a la cercanía d l ultimo fin de semana de la luna con nuestro planeta, más o menos ocurriría después del capitulo once cuando Darcia le roba a los lobos a cheza y antes de que se encuentren con blue ojala y les guste n.n ocuparan este link: www .youtube. com/ watch?v= FV6OCCR 4qlA_

La luna guiaba el camino de una manada de 4 jóvenes lobos que se habían visto obligados a adentrarse en aquel espeso bosque para conseguir alimento para continuar con su viaje en busca de chesa la chica flor

-Hige el mas joven va hacia ti – anuncio tsume viéndose fuera de la posibilidad de seguir a dos ciervos a la misma ves

Así que Hige sigue a aquel joven ciervo asta finalmente acorrálalo sin una posible salida, el ciervo era lo suficientemente joven e inexperto así que finalmente seria opresa mas que fácil acorralado y cansado no necesitaba esperar al resto para cazarlo así que se agazapo y estando ya próximo a su presa un relámpago blanco se interpuso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ciervo estaba en el suelo y el amenazado por una lobesa de blanco pelaje

- quien casa en mis tierras? – interrogo imponente, Hige no podía negarlo tenia miedo pero aun así no se dejaría vencer, se poso de la misma manera amenazadora que se mostraba su agresora el ignorando la pregunta echa, lo que enfureció a la lobesa quien gruño aun mas y se dispuso a saltar sobre Hige pero en un momento aun mas rápido que el anterior la lobesa fue lanzada aun lado

-kiba – pronuncio el nombre de aquel que se interponía entre la agresora y el

- dejaste ir el ciervo por lo que vine a ver que ocurría, tsume y toboe ya lo cazaran – respondió a las preguntas que seguramente corrían por su mente

- así que es una manada - se levanto con cierta dificultad – era de esperarse que un perrito faldero no estuviera solo, me pregunto cuantos de ustedes son realmente lobos y no unos perros esclavos de los hombres

- yo se que es lo que soy, SOY UN LOBO - gruño kiba asegurándose de dejarlo mas que claro pero aquellas palabras crearon una laguna en la mente de la lobesa

_**Flash back**_

_Un par de mapaches bebes están en las altas ramas de un árbol mirando fijamente a aquellos que aguardan al pie de este _

_- perrito, perritos – mofaba uno de ellos _

_- no nos alcanzan, no nos alcanza – mofaba el segundo _

_-pobres perritos no pueden alcanzarnos – hablo con sarcasmo el primero _

_- cállense de una vez no somos perros – aseguro la joven lobita agazapándose _

_- enserio? Entonces que eres?- el primer mapache_

_- ya no saben que son, los pobrecitos – el segundo mapache_

_-callen de una vez ¡- gruño el gemelo de la lobita que habia hablado primeramente este estaba a aproximadamente a un metro de donde su hermana –yo se lo que soy – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr – YO SOY UN LOBO – se impulso en su hermana y logro tirar del árbol a ambos mapaches así obteniendo sus primeras presas _

_**Fin del flash back**_

-kiba? – pregunto confundida mientras bajaba la guardia

- como sabes mi nombre? – pregunto aun en guardia

- kiba, ¿realmente eres tu? – la voz de la lobesa era suave y ahora parecía aun mas linda y dócil, adelanto su pata derecha delantera para acercarse a kiba y fue cuando noto una cicatriz en forma de luna creciente

-lu…na? – no podía crees que realmente se tratara de ella

-kiba – la lobesa salto asía kiba al ver que este la habia reconocido mientras que kiba izo lo mismo

- hey Hige – llamo tsume que corría con un ciervo de grandes astas bajo el brazo y detras de, el toboe con el ciervo mas joven

-sentimos el olor de otro... lobo – ambos se pararon en seco al ver tal escena

Kiba y la lobesa que al parecer respondía al nombre de luna corrían y brincaban uno en torno al otro cual cachorros que juegan a las atrapadas finalmente la lobesa derribo a kiba y se poso sobre el , esto asusto a sus amigos quienes creyeron que le atacaría pero para su sorpresa la lobesa beso la mejilla de su "líder" con gran cariño,, la lobesa habia ignorado la llegada de mas espectadores ata el momento mas al verlos ya tan cerca y con los ciervos en sus manos se levanto adoptando su humana apariencia

-que hermosa – tenia rato pensándolo pero finalmente Hige lo dijo

- gracias – respondió luna ante el cumplido su humana figura era la de una mujer de la misma edad que kiba , muy bien torneada de cabello castaño poco debajo de sus hombros, todas las puntas hacia un lado distinto, de bella mirada gris azulada igual a la de kiba, su ropa una falda de mezclilla clara unas botas arriba de la rodilla de color negro, una blusa blanca ajustada y sobre ella una chaqueta corta café con peluche en el cuello, definiendo sencillamente la versión femenina de kiba– hola soy la hermana de kiba, es un gusto conocer a su manada–se acerco un poco al grupo mientras que kiba observaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, al primero que se acerco fue a Hige - siento el haberte atacado, pero comprenderás que tenia que hacer algo con el intruso de mis tierras – dijo con una gran sonrisa que ruborizo a Hige, después observo a tsume, le sonrío – espero que mi hermanito no te haya causado problemas, gracias por cuidar de el -era claro que tsume era el que mas fuerza mostraba de el trío por lo que le inspiro gran confianza el ver a alguien como el junto a su hermano, finalmente observo a toboe, toboe ruborizado no perdía ningún detalle de luna – hayyyyyyyyyy – grito y se abrazo a toboe – es realmente lindo – toboe no sabia que hacer ante la lobesa que le abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza de humana manera – es un verdadero chibi, es tan kawai

- como puede ser? – Hige se reprochaba el que toboe fuera el que ganaba de tal manera la atención de la hermosa lobesa

-pero que rayos – fue el comentario de tsume

- kiba ayúdame – pedía toboe intentando zafarse del agarre de la hermana de su líder

- kiba es muy kawai este chibi, ¿puedo quedármelo? – pregunto dulcemente a su hermano quien solo sonreía ante la escena - di que si, es realmente hermoso, y tiene un pelaje tan suave, me gusta mucho

-nooooo…kiba por favor – pedía toboe, kiba solo se separo del árbol y camino hacia su hermana coloco su mano sobres su hombro y esto izo que ella soltara a toboe

- jamás permitiría que tuvieras a alguien que me desplazara de tu corazón – dijo seductoramente sabia que su hermana no soltaría toboe asta estrangularlo por su fervientes abrazos, y si habia lago que su hermana siempre le gusto mas que otra cosa, era el mismo, luna observo con enternecedores ojos a su hermano y después se abrazo a el

-kiba, cuanto te habia extrañado, jamás dejaría que alguien te desplazara de mi corazón, tu eres mi amado hermano menor – aseguro entre los brazos de kiba

La manada se habia decidido botear para evitar ver aquella escena, después de todo jamás esperas ver que el lobo alpha como un galán empedernido

******************.

Todos comían en torno a los siervos cazados por kiba y compañía

- y así fue como kiba apareció de repente y evito que su hermana me devorara- termino de contar Hige lo que habia ocurrido a toboe y tsume

- ella no te hubiera devorado – aseguro kiba y dio una mordida a la pata del ciervo mas grande

-a no? – pregunto tobe aliviado e saber que Hige no habia estado en un peligro tan inminente – no, lo hubiera descuartizado y dejado que otros animales lo comieran – respondió kiba con una tranquilidad inmensa

Hige al auto imaginarse de esa manera se puso azul del susto e izo a un lado la comida provocando la risa de todos

- eso no es gracioso, me gustaría verlos en mi situación - refunfuño a su favor

-pero yo aun tengo un a duda – interrumpió tsume – por que ustedes dos estaban separados?

- pues veras tsume –comenzó luna – cuando nuestro hogar fue quemado yo quede atrapada en la madriguera de unos zorros y me salve de las llamas pero nunca imagine que kiba estaría vivo

-baya debió de ser difícil estar lejos de alguien tan importante como es tu hermano gemelo – Hige

- lo es Hige pero es parte de lo que kiba y yo somos

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto toboe

- ¿conocen la historia del colmillo y la luna? – pregunto mas negaron todos

– La historia dice – comenzó a relatar kiba – que un lobo de nombre colmillo (kiba) se habia enamorada de la luna y la observaba todas las noches

- durante el periodo menguante de la luna colmillo se entristecía de saber que pronto no podría ver a su amada – luna ayudo con el relato

- y durante el periodo creciente se animaba demasiado pro que ella regresaba al cielo para poderlo volverlo a ver – kiba

- una noche la luna bajo del cielo preocupada por colmillo quien ahora era un viejo lobo

-"¿que te ocurre?, Colmillo mi amor esta noche no prestas atención a los rayos que emano solo para ti dime que es lo ¿que te preocupa mi querido enamorado?" – luna adobaba el papel de la hermosa astro que rige el cielo nocturno

- "mi manda se debilita por que en nuestra s tierras falta la comida los caribúes se han marchado y pronto moriremos si no cazamos nada, y el cruel invierno provocara nuestra extinción" – kiba profirió las palabras de aquel personaje que llevaba su mismo nombre

- "si lo que te preocupa es tu manada, y ello distrae tu atención de mi, entonces para recuperarla te daré la llave para el paraíso, toma esta flor cuida de ella asta la próxima noche de luna llena, trae a tu manada y nos marcharemos todos juntos – profirió ella

-así ella se marcho de regreso al cielo y el comunico a su manada lo que harían la próxima noche de luna llena, algunos lo creyeron loco, otros confiaron en el y esperaron, cuando llego el momento colmillo llevo a lo poco de su manada que lo decidió seguir, dicen que esa noche fue cuando se abrió por primera vez la puerta al paraíso, después de eso...la historia cuenta que los lobos auyan a la luna para que buelba a bajar y habra una vez mas las puertas al paraiso

- la flor era… ¿la flor lunar? – pregunto toboe impresionado por la historia

- así es toboe querido se supone que el lobo elegido será guiado por la luna para llegar a la llave del paraíso, pero para ello me temo que tenemos que sufrir primero la separación para que el elegido y los suyos puedan ser merecedores del paraíso – respondió luna

-¿querido? – Hige seguía refunfuñando por el extraño cariño que le tenía la chica al toboe

- ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar yo me encargare de desvanecer las preocupaciones de mi amado kiba

- luna – llamo kiba – nosotros la hemos visto a la chica flor – informo

- lo se kiba tu y tus amigos están impregnados de un olor muy hermoso sobretodo tu si no estuviera segura jamás hubiera contado la leyenda – la vos de la lobesa era cálida e incluso un poco maternal - no lo note asta que estuvieron todos juntos, ustedes no se percatan por que han estado demasiado tiempo con ella y es algo normal para ustedes ahora

- ¿así que te convertirás en nuestra guía? – pregunto tsume asiendo referencia a la leyenda

- eso aun no lo sabemos, tal vez aun no tengo la suficiente luz para guiarlos pero are lo mejor –aseguro

- pues a mi me gustas mucho hueles bien y eres bonita –aseguro toboe creyendo que luna estaba algo deprimida y que tal vez su comentario ayudaría

-muchas gracias, eso es un verdadero alago viniendo de alguien que a estado junto a la chica flor, bien mañana a comenzar de nuevo el viaje por lo que hay que descansar todo lo posible – así establecieron la ronda de vigilancia y todos comenzaron a dormir mas ya próxima la mañana tsume, toboe y Hige observaban a los hermanos dormir acurrucados uno junto al otro

- tal vez deberíamos – Hige

- seguramente cheza lo entendería

- el estaría mas feliz con su hermana, y después de recuperar a cheza podemos regresar por ellos – toboe

-bien no se diga mas – Hige, y se disponían a comenzar su camino cuando el olor de humanos los detuvo

- chicos vamos por aquí – la voz de luna fue la que los izo girar ella y kiba se encontraban despiertos – por aquí debemos evitarlos – luna comenzó la carrera seguida por su hermano

- ¿que ocurre? Por que no simplemente peleamos con ellos – tsume

- ellos no son cualquier tipo de humano ellos están al servicio de lady hagara, ellos son los culpables de que los lobos seamos los moustros de esta historia nos cazan cruelmente como si fuéramos bestias– explico luna en el camino mas de repente el sonido de aquellos que les buscaban estaba mas cerca – sigan por esta caverna los llevara a unos metros mas lejos del bosque pero será suficiente ventaja para que lleguen a la siguiente ciudad

- luna no me iré sin ti – aseguro kiba

- no te preocupes solo los perderé en el bosque para que ustedes escapen y después los alcanzo no pueden pelear ausentan algo mal heridos – la lobesa corrió lejos de su hermano el cual fue detenido por tsume al querer correr tras de ella

*********.

Entraron a la caverna confiando en lo dicho por luna para cuando habían salido de la caverna se encontraban realmente lejos del bosque (play a la canción)

**Comienza a sonar la apacible música de un piano**

_**Flash back de tsume**_

_-tsume-kun, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, estoy segura que pase lo que pase tu lo apoyaras, ¿no es así?, confió plenamente en que tu eres una muy buena amistad para mi kiba – con una enorme sonrisa_

_- lo are te lo aseguro - tsume_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

**en el bosque**

Se lanzo sobre uno de los hombres que llevaban armas de fuego matándolo de una mordida, volvió a correr para alejarlos más de su hermano y amigos acabando con quien se le atravesara

-no los dejare hacerle daño – gruño ferozmente

_**Flash back de Hige**_

_-Hige-kun, no te pongas celoso, solo consiento a tobe-chan por que tiene poca fe en el, pero tu eres muy guapo, se que conseguirás una buena chica para ti a pesar del secreto que le ocultar a tu manada, también estoy segura de que podrás superar el pasado que escondes en ese collar _

_**Fin del flas back**_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

la habían rodeado finalmente, ella estaba segura desde le momento en que dejo a su hermano atrás que jamás lo volvería a ver pero aun así prefirió dar su vida por la de su hermano y amigos, gruño una ves mas y desarmo a uno de los tipos que la rodeaban al tiempo que esquivaba los disparos de los demás

-solo son torpes cazadores – pronuncio sínicamente, ellos solo escucharon gruñidos amenazadores

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

_**Flash back de toboe**_

– Hayyyyyyyyyy – grito y se abrazo a toboe – es realmente lindo – toboe no sabia que hacer ante la lobesa que le abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza de humana manera – es un verdadero chibi, es tan kawai - le hacia "cariñitos" consecutivos – cachorrito, cachorrito

-no soy un cachorro – se queja toboe – kiba onegai

- lindo, lindo – repetía una y otra ves, kiba solo sonreía

**Fin del flash back**

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

Toboe observa a kiba y compara su sonrisa sincera con el semblante lleno de preocupación de ese momento .

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

*********.

Fue lanzada contra un árbol con gran fuerza gracias a las extrañas ondas que lanzaba una de las armas de los hombres pero aun así se levanto, no les permitiría salir del bosque, o claro que no, se lanzo en un nuevo ataque no se dejaría vencer, pronto estuvo rodeada de cuerpos humanos inertes y ella llena de heridas.

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

_(Am I alone?)_

quiso dar un paso mas cayo al suelo...su para derecha delantera estaba mal herida, no podría caminar además de que sangraba a grandes cantidades, se levanto como pido

_is somebody there beyond these _

_heavy arching feet?_

-lo siento kiba no podre, cumplir mi promesa y alcanzarlos – aulló al cielo con lagrimas en los ojos

Un aullido débil se escucha, resonó en los oídos de todos, Hige desvió la mirada del bosque, toboe comenzó a derramar lagrimas, tsume apretó los dientes con ira y kiba…kiba se quedo plasmado por un momento no podía creer el "adiós" que habia llegado a sus oídos, quiso correr a su encuentro mas enseguida lo detuvieron sus compañeros

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

- detente, kiba, no puedes ir- Hige

- aras que los esfuerzos de ella se pierdan –tsume

_Something is pulling me_

- Si ella lo Izo para protegernos –toboe

_I feel the gravity of it all_

Kiba se detuvo, ellos tenían razón totalmente, se relajo y lanzo un aullido al aire

_(puente musical)_

-luna, lo lograre…te lo prometo

- Kiba, hermano mío – sonrió orgullosa al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano- estoy tan orgullosa de ti, tan orgullosa de haberte visto convertido en un feroz lobo que guía a su manada sabiamente en busca del destino de todos los lobos…el paraíso, se que nos volveremos a ver, no se que pase conmigo después de esto, pero estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver tal ves en el paraíso, tal vez en una nueva vida cuando el mundo sea reiniciado, sin importar lo que ocurra siempre estaré hay guiándote –escucho 4 aullidos..Era el aullido del honor, aquel que solo se deja salir cuando un compañero cae por una causa noble, sonrío una ves mas –gracias chicos-susurro y se dejo caer rendida – kiba…cuando vea a nuestros padres les contare sobre el gran lobo en el que te has cometido -cerro lentamente sus ojos como si estuviera apunto de tomar una siesta no sino antes, dejando salir como ultimo aliento el nombre de su hermano gemelo

**********.

corrían sin mirar atrás con rumbo a la siguiente ciudad y en busca de la chica flor…ahora mas que nunca tenia que llegar al paraíso…no, no era por arrebatarle a los nobles a cheza…no era por que sentía que debía llegar a aquel lugar…no era por sus camaradas..Era por que habia echo una promesa

_**Flash back**_

_Un par de lindo cachorritos estaban jugueteando junto a un río, que era rodeado por una gran cantidad de flores lunares_

_- es aquí – dijo la cachorrita – estoy segura que este es el lugar en donde la luna bajo y le dio la flor a colmillo_

_- si yo también creo que aquí fue, es donde es mas intensa la fragancia de la flor, ojala fuera de noche y así pudiéramos ver la luna _

_- ¿quieres ver la luna? – pregunto coqueta la lobezna _

_- ¿hermana que haces? -_

_- pues que mas tonto yo soy la luna y tu el colmillo – la cachorro se re pegaba a su hermano coquetamente (¿o seria seductoramente?...como deseen verlo)-¿o te olvidas de lo que nos contaron nuestros padres?_

_-no, no lo e olvidado por eso vinimos aquí, ellos dijeron que nosotros abriríamos el camino para la manada, para pedir perdón por no haberle seguido en aquella vez – respondió kiba_

_- exacto – la lobezna lo tiro al suelo y se poso sobre el _

_- nosotros llevaremos al paraíso a la manada y hay aremos una manada aun mas grande, tu y yo seremos los lideres _

_-si así será – respondió el –será nuestra manada_

**Fin del flash back**

- lo lograre, luna...cumpliré mi promesa y entonces podremos tener nuestra manda

**Fin…**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n se que la mayoría espera un kibaXcheza pero es que quise mostrarles una parte aun mas "tierna" de nuestro amado lobito ártico, y que mas tierno que una promesa entre hermanos, después de todo como acostumbro decir "solo hay dos cosas que se deben respetar a toda costa… a la madre y los acuerdos entre hermanos" bien pues un review no ase nada mal sino todo lo contrario alarga la vida así que conviértanse en seres inmortales y dejen un review n.n**


End file.
